dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
King Julien XIII
King Julian XIII the Ring-Tailed Lemur is the tall, 68-year-old, spoiled, conceited, fun-loving, and self-proclaimed lord of the lemurs and the king of the Central Park Zoo in The Penguins of Madagascar, Madagascar, ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'', and Madagascar 3. He is a ring-tailed lemur, who loves to dance, party, and listen to music. King Julian is usually selfish and demanding, and assumes his ideas are better then others. Despite this, King Julian proved himself to be rather caring when he risked his battery to save Skipper from Joey the Kangaroo (and of course, bragged about it). King Julian often noisily and unintentionally annoys Skipper and pretty much everyone. King Julian is usually portrayed as the series' main antagonist. Despite his desire for everyone to listen and do what he wants, King Julian hates and ignores Mort, who treats him like a god. King Julian hates having anyone touch his feet (such as passing a royal decree, that anyone, who touches his feet would be banished from his kingdom). King Julian ruled over a great colony of lemurs in Madagascar with charisma and certainly little ability to lead. It is a goof for King Julian to be a king since male ringtail lemurs are not leaders (although in the movie, Maurice said that he was "self-proclaimed" lord of the lemurs). But then, Julian is not really a very good king. King Julian's main skill lies in delegating; telling other people what they should do. King Julian wears a crown. King Julian has light gray and white fur. In the episode, "Crown Fools," King Julian panics when he loses his crown and obsessively longs for it, until it is revealed that he had a spare crown all along, prompting Marlene (who was trying to make Julian new crowns all day) to chase King Julian with a crowbar. Julian had parties for his people on Madagascar with much frequency, the likes of which were interrupted constantly by the fossa. When the sewer rats went to the zoo and tricked the Penguins out of their home, King Julian decided to play for the Penguins in a game of Hockey to try and win their home back. They were losing, until one of the rats touched Julian's feet, after that he lost it and beat all of them on his own. The day that Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman came to Madagascar, King Julian and his subjects were enjoying one of their parties when it was invaded by the fossas. When the fossas were scared off by Alex, Julian and his people were hiding in the trees and saw this scene, thinking that Alex and his friends were giants from some faraway land, with King Julian coming forward and presenting himself as the king of the lemurs. When asked where the people were, King Julian pointed to a skeleton of a man caught in a parachute hanging from a tree. Later that night, Julian had a meeting of the lemurs and other creatures of the jungle in the plane. King Julian insisted that if they could make friends with Alex and his friends, the Fossa would be scared away for good. Maurice was skeptical about this plan, but King Julian insisted that, being king, his ideas were the best. When Alex and his friends were ready to go back to New York, King Julian gifted them his crown; however he had already made himself a bigger, better one. In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, King Julian (along with Maurice and Mort) accompany Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman to New York on the plane, built by the Penguins. He is in the 1st class, ordering constant refreshments, and amusing himself with plane crash videos. As the plane crashes down to Africa after running out of fuel and momentum, King Julian takes utter pleasure in the feeling of weightlessness, caused by the high speed descent. By being in 1st class, King Julian escapes the crash with a parachute. Upon arriving in Africa, King Julian at first believes that they are in New York, and makes himself a new crown. Later, when the reserve watering hole dries up, King Julian suggests that they make a sacrifice to "his good friends, the Water Gods" at the volcano to replenish the water. At first, Julian suggests Melman as the sacrifice (who believed that he was going to die soon anyway). But after Melman realized that he was going to live, he gave up on being a sacrifice, leaving King Julian disappointed at his plan's failure. However, Mort arrives soon after, followed by a persistent shark, that had been trying to eat him. The shark then falls into the volcano, and as King Julian comes out of the volcano, he sees the water coming back to the reserve (due to a dam, constructed by Nana being destroyed by Alex and Zuba), and is convinced of his plan's success. Only Mort and Maurice truly believe and respect King Julian as their king; everyone else just humors him. Mort responds to everything, that King Julian tells him to do (as "I like...", followed by whatever King Julien said). In the episode, "Haunted Habitat," King Julian mentioned that he had a dream that he was "the last mammal on Earth". Mort was just happy to be in the dream (despite that he was "roadkill" in it). A recurring gag in The Penguins of Madagascar series is that King Julian's behavior and believing in Supernatural Beings, a belief, that annoys the other animals. In "Misfortune Cookie," Rico gets a fortune cookie, that reads, "You will soon meet a fowl end.". The Penguins deny that fortune cookies have any power (despite getting 3 accurate fortunes), and dismiss it as superstition. King Julian exclaims that "these stitions are super", and attempts to get the Penguins to believe in the supernatural. King Julian actively plots to make a "fowl end" fortune come true -- by his own doing. It is also shown that King Julian gains a super-lemur level of strength if he gets mad. Visible when in "Miracle On Ice," King Julian spanked and humiliated the Rat King, after one of his henchmen touched Julian's feet; in "Happy King Julien Day," Maurice claims that King Julian violently used a cane to spank everyone, who forgot his self-proclaimed holiday. He is voiced by Danny Jacobs (Sacha Baron Cohen in the movies). Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Characters Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Characters Category:Madagascar 3 Characters